house_of_seyfriedfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Saint Adam
The Order of Saint Adam is a holy order founded by Rosielyn Seyfried on the twenty-fifth of November in 623 K.C., with the intention to train paladins of the Holy Light and serve as an organization for charity. The order is named after the saint and martyr Adam Fontaine. Ranks Grand Master The Grand Master of the order serves as the supreme head and directs general policies for the order. The title is hereditary, and typically passes on to the Head of the House of Seyfried if the current Grand Master dies. Often, the Grand Master will be unable to effectively run the order on a day-to-day basis, and hands down responsibility to the Serjeant-at-Arms. Serjeant-at-Arms The second in command to the Grand Master, the Serjeant-at-Arms handles most of the day-to-day training and handlings of the order. This person also serves as the prime representative to other organizations, serving as an ambassador of goodwill for charitable works. Clerk The prime recordkeeper and accountant to the order, this person makes sure that the roll (the list of members in the order) is kept up to date, that minutes are taken, and the order is properly funded for its missions. Paladin After completing training, a trainee will becoming a paladin after an anointing ceremony made by either the Grand Master or the Serjeant-at-Arms. A paladin in the order will serve in various individual charitable missions, such as working in a orphanage, making sure the homeless are fed, and helping nightwatchmen keep the peace. Paladins, if having no prior knighthoods, are not made knights by becoming a paladin within the order. Trainee Trainees are students under the stewardship of a paladin, seeking to learn the ways of the Holy Light and the order itself. They typically assist paladins in their charity missions. Once the paladin training the trainee is satisfied, he or she will be put to the test for an anointing ceremony. Fellow A fellow is a person who is involved in the order without taking the trials of a trainee. Typically, fellows tend to be monetary donators to the order, though some do work alongside trainees and paladins in orphanages, soup kitchens, and various other places where the order is needed. Values Along with the three virtues of the Holy Light, the order also upholds several other values. Patience With the observation of today's paladins, Rosielyn made it a point that patience should be one of the most upheld virtues of any mortal, and that only thinking with a moment's notice will gain one only short term benefit. Trainees are trained to sit and think on actions, as well as wait for a better opportunity to arise in various situation. Charity Charity is taught to be one of most important morals in society as well as in the orders. It is also a point for training paladins to keep an open hand rather than a closed fist. It mostly applies to the physical support of coinage, and emotional support of a shoulder, both of which applying to charity. Family In the order, Family is taught to be loved and kept close to one's heart. Current Members Rosielyn Seyfried - Grand Master Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:House of Seyfried Category:Charity Organizations Category:Charity